TBAA Even Angels Fall
by englishstudent01
Summary: Find out what happends when Andrew comes to answer not Monica's prayers but his. After Finale fanfic
1. Chapter 1

TBAA: Even Angels Fall:

**New Fandom story for me, TBAA is my passion now. **

**My first Andrew/Monica story**

**Inspired by the songs "Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle & "Closer" by The Corrs**

**This is my verison of what happens after the series finale.**

**Enjoy**

_In Heaven_

"Andrew," God called him

"Yes, Heavenly Lord." Andrew kneel before God.

"You've have been called. You are need from where heart desires to be." God told Andrew.

Andrew, knew exactly who was calling him. He smiled, as Andrew thought of her beautiful face. Then God place his hand on Andrew's shoulder, and told him.

"Go, Tell her, Its time that she knows the truth."

Andrew didn't say nothing as he did as he was as walked into the light leading to where was being called.

_In Earth:_

In Woods of North Carolina, Monica an angel who was promoted to watch over the humans 6 months ago summoned by God, as she left behind her life as caseworker along with her angel friends Tess, Gloria, and the one she has missed the most, Andrew, the angel of death.

Monica enjoying the peaceful works of God's nature walking in a beach path that lead her home to a cabin as her backyard gave a even more beautiful of God's miraculous work. As she was greeted by her new found dog companion, golden reviver named, Andy. Came up to jump on her, as he greeted her home,

She told him, "Hey Boy, I miss a too. Come on"

As they went out back to the back yard, to enjoy more of God's scenery. When Monica look upon the oceans the waves crashing, the birds singing, and the sun about to set. While watching the sun set Monica closed her eyes and began to pray. She was for what the heavenly father has blessed with him but still she could help but miss the old days, her caseworker days, wishing the one day she would meet her old angels friends again, as she missed them dearly, and she would anything just as least see Andrew, again, to tell how misses him, the memories they shared, and to Thanking him for giving him, his most prized possession, his pocket watch as she got out from her pocket open it up for the first time in months to find a old picture him, her and of course Tess . Then she shed a tear as landed on the watch then miraculous she heard a familiar voice say,

"Don't cry, Monica."

Stunned as couldn't believe her ears but Monica turned as her breath was taken away, Happy to know that God, has her prayer, as there stood Andrew, the Angel of Death standing right front of her.

**- Yes I am such tease new chapter coming soon, :) **


	2. Chapter 2

TBAA: Even Angels Fall:

**New chapter Sry for chapter one being a teaser but it needed to be done**

**Anyway here is chapter two.**

**BTW, I posted a trailer **

**Will be posting on youtube account "tvmoviesparks88"**

**Hope that would get more readers.**

**But for now enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 2: Why are they just standing?

_In Heaven:_

" What they doing?" Gloria said

" Why they just standing there?" Adam said

" Go her, Andrew, baby, Go him, Angel Girl." Tess said

They were good looking down on Andrew and Monica from Heaven in a cloud. Seeing both them on Earth just standing starring at each other and they couldn't understand why as they thought one of them would be jumping into each others. So happy to see each other since it's been so long since they last seen each other.

Tess didn't get this at all, and that's why she couldn't help but asked,

"Why they just standing there?"

Gloria added, "Beats me, believe me if I were. Monica, I would be all over Andrew."

Adam said, "Yup, and If I were Andrew, I won't let her go."

"Then I just don't get, I have been with these longer than you, have believe these two would be just standing there. What is taking them so long?"

Then Sam came as he intercedes and told Tess, "Haven't you heard the saying, people. _Patient is virtue._ Don't worry Andrew and Monica will come together, not only in their own time but God's time. God will show them when its time to show them much they really love each other. But for now all we can do is watch and wait."

Then Sam along with Tess, Adam, and Gloria, continue to watch and look down on Monica and Andrew on Earth.

_On Earth:_

Andrew and Monica stood, looked at one another, thinking to themselves if this was really real or not, but then Monica, smiled as she couldn't contain her joy any longer as ran up to him, and hug him, as Adam, Gloria, Tess and Sam them they cheered finally someone was able to make a move, as Monica hug told him,

" Andrew, Praise the Lord, I can't believe you're here, what are you doing here?"

" Nice to you too, Monica, but God, he called me here. He wants to answer your prayers." Andrew told her

Monica pulled away as she grew silent, as she tries to change the subject, "Oh before I forget there is someone I want you to meet. Then she started to call out for her dog,

"Andy, come here boy."

Andrew thinking Monica was calling him said, "Monica, I am not a dog, besides you never me Andy."

Monica laughed, "I am not talking to you, silly."

Andy then came toward her and Andrew. Then Monica introduces them,

"Andy, this my old friend, Andrew. Andrew this is Andy."

Andrew couldn't believe how much Monica really misses after she named the dog after him,

"Well, hello there Andy." As petted him along with Monica.

Monica looked; he couldn't believe how much better he looked, he saved dye his back blonde, it was looking into the mirror when she first laid eyes on him. Andrew just looked great and was blessed that was here, it was like the good old days the days she missed the day she prayer every night to go back to. Andrew looking Monica, she looks radiant, even though she has her glow on, she did always have a glow on her every time she walked into room, and he was always astonished with the fact how she has change and grow since the first they met. She always looks beautiful in God's eyes as well his. Andrew just hopes that he would be to help Monica answers his prayers along with his as well. After playing with the dog and scooping each other out, Monica asked,

" Would like to come in, see my home?"

" Of course, I would love to."

Andrew and Monica enter through the back of Monica's house as they enter the kitchen.

Monica asked Andrew,

" Want some cappuccino?"

" You can make some since when?" he asked

" Since I got this thing that make them." As she show the cappuccino makes.

Andrew was amazed and said, "Sure, I would love some, thank you."

Monica said, "Great, well make yourself at home in the living room."

Andrew did so as walk in the living room and all the house amaze how Monica has lived now with her new promotion working and guiding along with the humans, as saw some pictures' old pictures of her and him, with Tess and Gloria, and some new pictures of new life, which she happy but he still the lost in her eyes in some the pictures. So later Monica enters the living room hand a cup of cappuccino as she said,

" Please, sit, and catch up."

So they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace as the fireplace suddenly light up flames, as they wonder how that happens, as what they didn't it was the work of their friends in hope the fire would stir things up. Andrew ignoring the strange fire appearing, he couldn't wait to asked Monica,

"So how is life amongst the humans going?" as he took a sip of cappuccino

" Fine, just fine."

" Fine. You don't sound all that joyously about it." Andrew said

Monica told him, "Andrew, I love doing God's work, it just doesn't compare to the times when I Caseworker. " Sipping her cappuccino.

Andrew knew that he as he said, "I figure that, but Monica, You know can't stay in past all the time, yes its okay to look back once in awhile. But you need to look toward the future not live the pass, you won't be able to move on that way."

"Andrew, Don't want to talk about that now, Tell me how's the old Angel gang doing? Tess, how is she."

Andrew sighed, "Tess, she's doing great, now retires with Sam in Heaven, watching over us."

Monica giggled, " Well guess that explains the fire, then looks like the work of Tess."

"You might be right about that." Andrew said

" Gloria, how is she, hopefully not driving." Monica asked

" No, thank the lord, but actually she's been prompted." Andrew told her

Monica said, "To what."

Andrew pointed to himself and didn't take long for Monica to figure it out. As Monica,

" Good for her, deserves it."

Then it was Andrew's turn to ask twenty questions as he said, "Now my turn, what's up, with the Angel of Earth, how long have of live here for."

"A month now, God sent me here to oversee the family let me rent his house, as their family going a rough patch with financial problems."

" I see," Andrew said and then asked, "What was your last assignment?"

" My last assignment, one of my favorites to tell you the truth, Andrew, um I sent to New York to help a young woman, named Alexandria, who was a voice lesson teacher, but um she really wants to be a Broadway star but she scared, because her mother passed away of a car crash during an audition. But I told her, that her mother, wouldn't want to be afraid and settle but to be happy, not be scared, and live life. And so she did, and along way she helps with my singing voice."

"Well, that great Monica, but Monica, we need to talk about your prayer you made, the prayer that sent me here." Andrew said as he was amazed with Monica but then he was always amazed with her.

Monica turned silent and distance all of the sudden as she put down her cappuccino, got up said, "Andrew, I can't, I am sorry but I have to go and get some fresh air."

So she left the room, left Andrew alone, not sure what to do, he could do was pray to help Monica see that she is not alone. Then he looked toward heavens seeks guidance from Tess. As looked down Andrew, praying that God could make Monica and Andrew prayers come true.


	3. Chapter 3

TBAA: Even Angels Fall:

**New chapter Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Drunk Confession

_In Heaven:_

Tess, watching alone in heaven seeing Andrew alone wondering where Monica could be, _He can't just stand there_. Tess thought. Realizing she couldn't just stand watch her angel babies suffer. About to beamed herself down to earth, but Sam stops her, as he said,

"Tess, it's not your place to intervene, Andrew and Monica need this out together"

" No, I can't do that, Sam, look, " Point at the seeing cloud, "Andrew is alone, Monica no where to be found. They need my help." Tess told Sam

"And I understand that, Tess, but listen to me, I am sure God will help them in his own time. Why don't you take break from the seeing cloud, and go be with Adam and Gloria. I am sure they might need your help." Sam said to Tess

Tess sighed as recluntanly agreed, "Fine, but I will be back."

So Tess left to be with Adam and Gloria, but once Tess's back was turned. Sam looked at the seeing cloud to find Monica drowning sorrows with Irish Coffee, at a local bar. And there he saw at Monica's backyard praying for Guidance and help. Sam knew it. Tess was right Andrew and Monica needed help but, he didn't want to admit it to Tess. He checked to see if anyone was around to beam himself down to earth to help Andrew and Monica come together.

_On Earth._

Andrew watching the sunset from Monica's house, praying for guidance and help with Monica, he soon heard a voice telling him,

"No need to worry, Andrew, I am here to help you."

He turned to see Sam, Andrew went toward him and asked, "I need help? Monica, left and I have no clue where she is."

" I know, where she is." Sam told Andrew

Andrew demand to know, "Well, here is she?"

Sam replies, "Please, Andrew, I don't have much time, Tess would have my head, if she found out I am here helping you, but you need to know, that Monica is in rough place right now. She is scared to be honest about some things."

" I know, Could tell wants to admit something but she is afiad to. What I should do Sam?"

"Just be patient with her, Andrew. Be there for her, that's all. Remember the good times. Give her time, and she will open up. But first you need to get to her she is drowning her sorrows at a local bar, a few miles left from here called, Carolina Den."

Andrew said, "Thanks, Sam."

Sam said, "No problem, but hurry is she soon starting on her second Irish Coffee."

"Oh no, " Andrew that she and Irish coffee don't mix very as he told Sam, "I will hurry."

Andrew starting to run to save Monica from drowning into a sea of sorrow.

_In Heaven_

After Andrew left, Sam beamed himself back to heaven, thinking he was free and clear from getting the wrath of Tess. Sam breathes a sigh of relief and,

"Thank you, God, I hope. I helped them."

"What did you say?"

Sam turned to Tess say that as the looked on her face knew that he was in a big heap of trouble.

_On Earth:_

On Earth at the Carolina Den, Monica was about to start on her second Irish Coffee, despite her wooziness. About to take a sip of Irish Coffee, it was taking away from her from Andrew. When she sighed, and asked,

"How did you find me?"

"Well, first off thanks for leave all alone back at her house, but lucky I didn't send a search party for you." Andrew joked.

Monica said, "Andrew, please give me back. My Irish Coffee." Trying to reach for her Irish's Coffee, Andrew pulled away further from her telling her, "Don't need it, Monica, Remember the last time you in digested Irish Coffee, Not only you are arrest but, worst you made Tess mad. You don't want make Tess mad do you?"

"No" Monica hiccuping from the first Irish Coffee.

"Good, then." Andrew said.

Then he motions the bartender to be rid of the Irish Coffee, as he asked for black coffee to sober up Monica, as he could tell already Monica was in bad shape from the first one. Andrew looking at Monica, Puzzled as to why she was acting like this so he had to ask,

"Monica, why are you acting like this."

Monica answered with a question, "Acting like what?"

"Monica, Please tell me. What's wrong?" Andrew pleaded

"I can't tell you. It's just so hard." Monica about to sob; trying her best to keep compose.

Andrew asked, "What's hard?"

"Life being An Angel but so badly wanted to be human." Monica admitted

It didn't take long for Andrew to realize why Monica was so lost. So he tries his best to reassure by grasping her hand and telling her.

"Monica, we all have something we want and desire, but you he need to realize that you are so much better than Angel I know and If I could I would make you human, but tell me why?"

"Andrew, For a very long have bare witnesses to God's creation of Humans from when I started at Search and Rescue to working as Caseworker with you and Tess. To where I am now. I have become enchanted by the way these humans live their lives in this Earth. And I know this might be sin but I am envious of what they have." Monica told Andrew.

Andrew silent listening to what Monica saying, understanding and not at all judging her for feeling this way. But soon start to that Monica's wooziness was kicking hard on her she starting to mumble, and sway soon she fell right into his arms. So Andrew lifted her up and carried her out of the bar, heading her back home to heal and get back to her feet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Even Angels Fall

Chapter 4:

Don't be Afraid, Open Your Heart & Sing

**Sry for the delay but here is much longer chapter. :)**

_In Heaven_

Tess couldn't believe Sam, after all the fussing from him, here he helps Monica and Andrew, So she screams at him.

"? After all you put me through, You go behind my back and help them. When you know I want to do the same thing? So tell me Sam why?"

"Because You're were right, they need our help, sometimes angels like Monica and Andrew needs help, and I am sorry Tess, but I help Andrew find Monica, look."

Tess looks at the seeing cloud to see, Andrew taking lifeless Monica home, concern now more than asked, "What happen? Why does Monica look so lifeless? Oh my poor Angel Gurl."

Sam told Tess, "Monica, lets just say, she was quiet fond of Irish Coffee."

"Monica, and her coffee, jeez Angel Gurl, what were you thinking?" Then she told Sam, " I have to get down there now."

"Alright lets go." Sam agreed

Tess and Sam about to beamed themselves down to Earth they were stop by the voice of the almighty God.

"Wait my Angels."

Tess told their Lord, "But heavenly Lord we need to go, Monica and Andrew need our help. Monica is . . . "

"Don't worry Tess, Monica is fine as she perfectly safe in a dreaming state as I have special angel taking care of her, along with Andrew, but Tess' you need to realize that you must have patience. As I have a message for you to send to Andrew to Give to Monica."

"A message? What Message? My lord." Sam asked

"A message that will bring love and companionship for Monica and Andrew to open to their hearts to another. All you need to do is tell Andrew to tell Monica the truth of his last assignment and tell him to give Monica this tape"

The lord hands Tess the cassette tape. And the lord told them, "Then come back here and let Andrew do the rest as it's up to him to reveal the truth. Just make sure that both of you Andrew understand that is time to longer be afraid to open his heart to Monica. Now go my Angels, as I don't worry I will be here watching over you."

Without so much as another word, Tess and Sam beamed themselves down to earth, to make sure Monica and Andrew get God's message.

_On Earth:_

Andrew lay the dreaming Monica down on her bed as he looked at her, memorized by her sleeping beauty. Andrew sighed as he realizes he needs to be here for Monica to be there for her no matter what weather she like it or not. So went to the bathroom to get warm wet to help Monica awake from her snoozing slumber. He returned to the bathroom he startles as he voice say,

"How's my Misses and Mr. Angel Wings?"

He turned starling to see that Sam and Tess were standing behind watching over him and Monica as said, "Tess? What are you doing here? I thought you were retired."

"Angel baby, Tess never retires from doing God's work." Tess as she went to Monica's bedside she asked Andrew, "So how is she?"

Andrew stood by behind Tess both them looking at Monica, Andrew told Tess, "She passed out, but I believe she is dreaming now."

Sam said, "Then good, everything is going according to plan?"

Andrew wondering what Sam meant by that, "What you mean? Everything going according to plan? What going on here? What happening to Monica? " Andrew pleaded to Sam to answer his questions.

Sam said, "One question at a time, Andrew, don't worry Monica fine, she has special angel looking out for her in her dreams that will guide her back home. "

Tess went over to Andrew added, "Sam is right, our Angel girl is in good hands, but right now Sam and I have a message for you."

"Message, from God?" Andrew asked

"Yes, Andrew Baby, God, wants you to know. It's time to reveal the truth to Monica. About your last assignment."

Andrew confused, "Why my last assignment? What does that to do with Monica and me?"

Tess looked at Sam and told him, "Show him Sam."

Sam when to Monica 's bed stand, and handed Andrew a picture, as Sam asked Andrew,

"Do you know this woman beside Monica?"

"Yes, that is Alexis, my last assignment, she died of HIV. But why is does Monica have pictures of her."

Tess put a hand on Andrew's shoulder and sighed, "Baby, Alexis is short for Alexandra."

"What? No, you mean Alexandra was Alexis. Monica doesn't know that she is gone. Oh no." Andrew sighed as he knew he needs to give Monica such bad news, about a person who has changed her life so greatly.

Andrew sighed and asked, "How I am going to tell her. Monica is going to be heartbroken."

Tess told Andrew, "Yes she will be at first, but that is why you are here to help her, and its up weather you tell or not Andrew, but please make sure you give her this tape, it will explain everything."

Tess handed Andrew the cassette and once he held he knew it exactly what is was, it was tape Alexis had given to him before she died.

" I will make sure Monica knows the truth tonight." Andrew tells Tess

Tess lends in gave Andrew a kiss on the head for good luck and said, "That's my Angel boy, and don't be afraid to tell my angel gurl how you feel about her, because I believe my angel gurl feels the same way."

Andrew smiled, as that was good to hear that from Tess. "Thanks Tess. That means a lot coming from you."

Tess smiles at him, "No problem, baby. "

Then Andrew and Tess pull each other into a hug, Sam hated to pull the two apart but he went toward them, as he told Tess, "Our Job is done here, Tess time to go."

Tess knew that, she hated to leave especially now, but before pulling away from she told him, "Andrew, you take care of our angel gurl."

" I will."

Then Andrew and Tess pulled away from the goodbye hug. Tess went along with Sam, as they wave goodbye to Andrew, as Andrew waved back they faded away.

After Tess and Sam faded away, Andrew turns back his attention to Monica, as he went back to her bedside put the warm wet towel gently pressed onto her forehead stroking her hair from him sighed, and wondered,

"What are you dreaming about? Monica?"

_In Dreamland_

The spotlight shines above Monica, making her almost blind, as she no idea where is at, she only sees a microphone standing in front of her. Monica is lost and confused, tons of question flooding through her mind like; Where was she? What was she doing here? And Most importantly here was Andrew. As she could see or nor anything, it was only she, the microphone and the shining spotlight in front of her. Then miraculously Monica heard a familiar voice in the distant calling her to her saying.

"Monica, Sing, just open your heart and sing." Wondering where that voice coming there she a old familiar friend as it was Alexandra. She couldn't believe it, as there she stood in front of her smiling. As Monica went toward her to hug her. They hugged Alexandra said

"Nice to see you again, Monica, How's my angel?"

Pulling out of their hug Monica reply "Fine, Alexandra, it's so good to see you too, tell me? where I am? What I am doing here? I am dreaming?"

"Yes, in a way you are dreaming? As you are lost, but don't worry I am here to help find your back home."

"Help me? Find my way back home?" Monica confused

Alexandra told her, "Monica, listen, it's okay to admit that you're lost and afraid, but you need to Monica, you are not alone at all, you a lot of people who love and want to help you."

"I know that, Alexandra, I do, it's just after seeing you, I began to feel envious of how you humans, are so lucky to live such normal lives, be to able to sing, live and love."

Alexandra sighed, "No, Angel sweetie, that's true no life is normal, nor prefect at all. Yes, humans do sing, live life, and love, but you know what Angels like you can do it too'

"How?" Monica asked

" Just sing, Monica. Sing what's in your heart, and try your best to live by it." Alexandra replies

" I can't sing, God, didn't provide with a voice such as yours." Monica informed her

" Again, that's not true either as you have a voice, Monica. A beautiful voice, you are just afraid to use it, and now its time to be no longer afraid to use your voice. Just open your heart sing. Now no more cants or wonts, just do it."

Monica sighed as she knew Alexandra's wisdom was right, so she said "Alright, Alexandra, I will, I'll try my best."

Alexandra smiled and said, "That's my Angel. Now go sing your heart out. Make me proud."

So Monica went up to Microphone sighed for a moment close her eyes then there she saw Andrew face smiled at her smiled back then open her eyes as began to sing "Even Angels Fall." In slowly but lovely accepella voice.

_You find hope, you find faith, _

_Found how fast she could take it away_

_Lost your heart, Now you don't know who are._

_You will fly and you will crawl _

_God knows even angels fall _

_No such thing as you lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall._

_Even angels fall . . . _

Alexandra smiled as she faded away as Monica kept singing, Even angels fall as closed her eyes to soon open them still singing as she saw Andrew smiling at her, she smiled back at him then she stops singing, as Andrew told her.

"That was beautiful, Monica"

"Really, do think so, Andrew?"

Andrew said, "Yes, I do, Alexandra, sure did miracles for you."

Monica said, "Thank you Andrew, for saying that, and for being here for me."

"It's my pleasure, Monica, Now how about some coffee to wake you up." Andrew asked Monica

"Please no Irish Coffee, never going drink that stuff ever again." Monica said

Andrew chuckled, "Good, learn your lesson then. So with that lets go have some more of that black hot coffee."

"Hmm, sounds good."

So Monica slowly got out of bed as she and Andrew went downstairs, for some more coffee, as Andrew that would a good to tell her the truth about everything.


	5. Chapter 5

TBAA- Even Angels Fall

The Final Chapter:

Confession of Truth and Love Sealed with a Dance

_On Earth_

Monica sat on the kitchen table, as Andrew gave warm a cup of black coffee. Monica

Smiled as smell of the coffee, as always seem to help now matter what. Then she told Andrew,

"Thank you, Andrew."

"It's my pleasure, Monica." Andrew told her

Then came it silent for a bit as Andrew sighed knowing now it was the time for Monica to know the truth about everything. So he started by saying,

"Monica, I don't mean to pry but was wondering, what were you dreaming about?"

Monica knew Andrew was sooner or later going to ask her about the dream so she told him about it,

"Andrew, to be honest it started off as somewhat of a nightmare, as I was alone and afraid; the spotlight shuns on top of me, clueless of what I suppose to do. And Then all of the sudden, Alexandra, she appeared and help me, told me to no longer afraid as I was not alone, I had people who loved me, and that all need to was close my eyes look inside my heart and just sing, And that's what I did."

Andrew said, "Well, that's some dream there, Monica. By the way, you sang beautifully."

Monica lightly slapped Andrew across the shoulder, telling him, "Please Andrew, stop pitying I can handle the truth."

"And I am telling you the truth." Andrew admitted.

"Really, thank you Andrew," She smiled but it takes long for Monica's smile to turn into a frown, as Andrew asked,

"What's wrong?"

" In my dream, I think that Alexandra . . . Well I think she might have been a spirt, or . . . " Andrew said "Or what?"

"An Angel, do you think God made Alexandra an Angel." Monica shaking her head in disbelief as she said, "No, that can be she's alive, know she is. She not dead. I bet right now her lighting up the theaters of Broadway."

Andrew sighed, looking down at Monica, as now this was getting worse for him to telling her, but he had to, he just needed to find the right words, Monica looked at Andrew at a lost she wondered why?

"Andrew, what's wrong?"

"Monica, I'm sorry, I hate to bring more additional heartache but there is something you must know."

"What is it?" Monica asked

Andrew took a deep breath and began telling Monica the truth, "Well before I was sent here to help you, I was on assignment, to take the life a young Broadway singer named Alexis, is she was 26, beautiful bright, wonderful voice and a heart of gold. But in when she was younger she was in love with a man, named Rick, who she thought was a great guy she saw himself marrying and loving for the rest of her life, Alexis was so in love with Rick that she and he made love before marriage."

"Oh no, what happened after that? Andrew"

"Well, after they made love, he left her brokenhearted wanted to move to LA, She wanted to move to New York, so they part ways. After Alexis moved to New York, she tried to get auditions for any kind of Broadway but she had no such luck. So to paid her bills she works as a private Voice lessons teacher. "

"She did to strange, Alexandra was as well, maybe they knew each other, Sorry pardon I continue " Monica said,

This made Andrew he hopes by now Monica was putting the pieces together, but unfortunately the thought of Alexandra and Alexis were the same person wasn't getting through to Monica but time it would so he continues with the story.

"Alexis teaches for a few years, then realize it was to start again audition for Broadway that when I come in to help her as was Broadway director for small show, she was she star of the show, it lasted for four seasons but umm " Andrew coughing as was getting to sad part of his story now.

" By the last season, Alexis started getting really sick, she went to the hospital, took some tests as she found she had HIV that she got from Rick her ex- boyfriend."

"Oh poor Alexis, she was to still sing despite her illness."

"Yes, she did indeed as she to through final show, then she passed on, I as took her to heaven."

"Oh poor gurl" Monica shedding tears wipes them away. She said, "Well at least she made to Broadway, I never knew if Alexandra did. Sad I wish knew."

"Yeah, I wish so too, Monica, but there is something I want you to listen to."

"What, Andrew?"

"Alexis's Audition tape. I want you to hear." Andrew told her

Shaking her head "Yes" she told him, "I would love to hear her sing. Put it in."

Andrew went over to stereo hope he does this correctly puts the cassette tape in, plays it as he and Monica sit on the couch and listen to it. As they drank their cup of coffee.

At first there were some minutes of silence not sure if Andrew did correctly, was about to go back to fix it, but luckily before getting up it began to start, as Alexis came on and began talking first as she said on the tape.

"Hello I am, Alexandra Rose Tyler,"

Monica stunned to heard Alexandra's voice as she turns to Andrew looked as she had hand covering her mouth from screaming. She continues to hear Alexandra talk as she said,

"That's short for Alexis, and this my audition piece for the Broadway musical, "Angel of Earth."

Before singing I want to dedicate this song to Monica, my angel, my student who I taught to sing, and actually taught me. There is a God, and he loves me, as he wants to me sing and to be no longer Afraid and to reached for the stars. And that's what doing. Now I would love to sing for you, Closer by the Corrs."

Amazing to hear the wonderful voice of Alexandra singing, Closer, as words rang close to her heart as she looked at Andrew, they both began to shed tears as the lean toward one another to comfort each other. As the comforting another listening to song they look up straight into each other's eyes as Andrew got up from the couch pulled Monica up with him, as they began moving to song holding each other in their arms, as Monica was feeling the love the tenderness from Andrew as he grasps his arm around her waist, then she moves her arms around his press her face on his shoulder. Andrew leans in to kiss her head, and to whisper to her.

"I love you, Monica. Don't worry you'll never be alone again."

Monica smiled, as she shed tears of joy she looked up at Andrew, and told him, "I love you too, Andrew, and Thank not only you but God for answering my prayer. As you Andrew you're always my answer prayer."

They slowly then lean forward as they softly pressed their lips against one another, as they kiss for the kiss time as they kisses grew softly to more passionate and loving.

_Up in Heaven_

Look down on Andrew and Monica kissing. Tess, Gloria, Sam, and Alexandra smiling

down on the both of them from the seeing cloud, as they happy to two Angels they have to know and love to see them happy in each other arms. As they all looked at another and all said in unison said,

"Finally"

The End


End file.
